


Shroud for an Arrow

by Dalphinia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drug Abuse, F/M, Incest, Manipulation, Mystery, OC very minor role, Tholiver, dark!fic, queencest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret the Queen siblings hide from the media, hide from everyone in the world. <br/>It's a secret that hounds Thea, makes her want to grab Oliver and huddle into him until there's no Thea and no Oliver and they're just dissolving into each other because they can't be any closer. <br/>And the thought terrifies her. <br/>But what terrifies her more is the blood soaked deep into her skin, like a disease she can't get rid of.<br/>And that blood soon challenges the delicate balance of her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shroud for an Arrow

"Welcome to the annual Starling City bake sale!" The announcement garnered quite a few reactions, ranging from indifference to excitement and Thea Queen found herself on the miserable side of that spectrum. She was sitting on one of the 'cake' benches, and her bench had six large vanilla cakes that wobbled whenever she adjusted her position.

The air smelt wonderful, nutmeg and cinnamon wafting from another table with cookies on it, the rich smell of chocolate from a mixing table behind her where children were now beginning to drag their hassled looking parent to. The grounds were large, the Starling bake sale had chosen the Queens Estate this time and the sprawling green mounds of hills were punctuated by occasional stalls where people milled about excitedly.

Thea watched Oliver - the announcer, step down from the podium and converse with the guests before he began to walk towards her. "Hey Speedy" her brother said, winking at her as he walked past her to greet his girlfriend, or as Thea liked to call it, 'his new girl of the week'.

He kissed her full on, and the few photographers that had accompanied the event immediately formed a circle around them, taking pictures and blithering about for information.

Thea watched them silently, the girl had dyed blonde hair, an admittedly good figure and a terrible sense in fashion, evidenced by the fact that she hadn't bothered to dye her roots properly.  
Of course she might just be a bit biased when it came to Oliver. She was so unlike the models that Oliver usually went out with that for a moment Thea wondered if he really did like her. And the thought felt like ice slipping down her spine, so _cold_ that she had to steady herself with the edge of the table (and watch the cakes wobble again) before she could look up with a normal expression.

This time Oliver glanced back and he tugged the girl along with him and she looked so sickeningly _happy_ that Thea stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey Speedy! Want you to meet someone" _Great_ Thea thought, _Just when I was about to escape into the damn bushes_ "Oh!" Thea said, refusing to turn around, "I'm busy Ollie, I think I'll meet up with you later" but then he grabs her shoulders and then she _has_ to turn around. She wants to scowl, she wants to sulk but she forces the brightest expression she can muster onto her face and smiles genially at the girl.

"Thea this is Joyce and Joyce this is my sister, Thea" Thea gives the girl a wide plastic smile and extends her hand. She glances at Oliver for a minute and she's amused by the tiny scowl he gives her.

So he's figured out her not so friendly emotions. Good.

"So I haven't heard of you before" Thea says when the girl gives her a feeble shake of the hand. Joyce seems to be blushing now and Thea takes a perverse pleasure in watching her squirm. "I - I - uh used to work for you guys actually" and then Joyce laughs nervously and Thea can't help but give her a disdainful glance. "What do you do now?" Thea asked, glancing at Oliver again and glad that he still looked angry. "I still work here, I'm the manager now" she answers and beams brightly, hands flailing in mis placed excitement.

And Thea gives her another smile and she knows this one looks almost predator like, unfriendly. "I wonder how you got to be a _manager_ now? By screwing my brother?" she spits out and it's worth it when she sees the blatant hurt in the other woman's eyes.

She feels petty all of a sudden but she's not sure she wants to apologize when Oliver takes the decision out of her hands.

She's hurriedly being led away by Oliver, who's hastily apologizing to his _new girl_ as he drags his sister away and takes her to a currently empty corner of the fair. The grass is slightly damp here and Thea shoves her hands into her pockets so he can let go of her. "Get your hands off of me" she muttered, and eyed the place, scuffing her shoe on a patch of wild daisy. _Joyce_ had worn heels and Thea stares at her sneakers contemplatively, sniffing in self disgust because she recognized the coiled, ugly emotion in the pit of her stomach. She's jealous, jealous of freaking _Joyce_

The stalls have been cleared out, but the stands are still there and Thea walks over to sit upon one of them and finally looks at Oliver, who's pacing in front of her now.

"I thought we agreed to be grown ups about this" he growled, coming to a stop and placing both of his hands in his pockets, staring at Thea with disappointment lacing his tone and reflecting in his eyes.

"I thought we didn't like our pretend girlfriends" Thea says venomously and it feels good when he flinches and places his hands on either side of her legs in order to lean forward.

The sun that beat down upon them hid behind a cloud then and Thea shivers because she feels a breeze lace it's way through the grass and flutter the tiny flags left on the stalls as decorations.

Oliver glances at her, automatically removing his jacket, hand stilling when Thea stops him silently, places a hand on his chest like it belongs there and even though he wants to protest, Oliver can't say anything since she's still mad at him.

 _"Speedy"_ he pleads, in that tone he knows she won't be able to resist. He's very close to her and Thea's staring directly at him, their breath mingling in the cold air, the scent of vanilla still permeating the area.

There's lust there, and love but it's all mixed up in anger and jealousy for both of them and Thea wishes it would be easier. "I don't like it Ollie" she says and she looks down, tightening both of her hands into a fist and rubbing them into her shirt.

Oliver speaks louder now, there's a desperate tilt to his words, and when Thea glances up, the sun's back high in the sky and Oliver's eyes glow, flecks of green and gold shifting as he spoke "We need to think about the media. You know what they can do if they find out". Thea wants to blame him but she knows it's unfair so she shivers again instead and he hugs her then, tightens his arms around her waist and pulls her into his warm chest where she burrows in comfortably, relenting for now, absorbing the heat he radiated so effortlessly.

"I'm still mad, though" she mumbles and he laughs, and the vibration from it rumbles through both of them so she laughs too, and they're grinning when they break apart.

"I'm still your only girl" she whispered softly, seeking assurance from him, still unsure what they had was really happening, still unsure about so many things in their lives. She wants - _needs_ \- reassurance and when Oliver bent down so close she could feel his breath on her face, she braced herself for any sort of rejection. "You're my only girl" he said and then he's kissing her and Thea can't help but feel a little panicky because they are _after all_ in public but she kisses him back just as fiercely, lips burning along with his as he hugged her tight against him, his fingers probably leaving bruises on her hips. It's like heaven every single time, gets her to curl up her toes and jerk against him when he's doing things with his mouth that are probably illegal in all fifty states. She moans against his mouth, the taste so familiar, so _Oliver_ and he clutches her tighter, his hands moving up to cradle her head when he pushes against her.

They break apart when they need to breathe and Thea rests her head on Oliver's shoulder, feeling like she just ran a particularly exciting marathon. And then Oliver suddenly smirks at her and he bends down, looking at Thea before he latches onto a spot on her neck and bites down.

Thea lets out a low moan and there's a building heat inside of her that's forcing her to gyrate on the flimsy stall and grab her brother's belt buckle and pull him forward. He sucks against her neck, bites and nibbles and Thea wonders of its really possible to feel so good about anything so simple.

He leans back and Thea finds herself following his mouth as it left her neck, she's aware she's making needy noises but Oliver swallows instead, his mouth red and moist, his eyes twinkling with well deserved satisfaction. "You are _mine_ Speedy" he growls and Thea's still mad but she can't find it in her heart to be angry right now so she places a quick kiss against his lips (hears him groan too) and braces her hands against his chest. "And you are my big brother, _my_ Ollie" she said and the moment feels a bit cheesy so she giggles at him and the tension disappears.

He removes his hands from her waist and she slips down the counter, neatly gripping his hand in her own. They started walking back to the main sale grounds , "Let's go back to _Joyce_ sweetie" Thea snarked and Oliver looks pained when he shoots her a glance. "She isn't that bad" he says but he grins at her anyway when she imitates the way Joyce spoke, all fluttering and nervous. _But I actually work here_ Thea said, taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in the way her brother's eyes lit up at her ridiculousness.

He doesn't join her though and when they go back to the main stalls, where people look disgustingly satisfied as they sampled everything, Thea swallows that same jealousy she feels when Oliver spots Joyce and hugs her lightly, letting her put her hands on him.

Thea wants to wrench away those hands, wants to place her own there instead and she almost chokes at the burning rage that's inside of her, the rage that's threatening her sanity. She didn't want to love him so hard that it hurt, so hard that everything disappeared and her sight narrowed into _Oliver_ just _Ollie_. She turns around, unable to watch as he took Joyce by the hand and led her to a stall, where they probably oohed over the cakes. _And where Joyce probably eye fucked Oliver, probably tried to seduce him_

The air is cooler again, the sun behind the clouds and Thea closes her eyes for a second, wishes she could go back to bed with a Jack Daniels in hand and a hookah in the other. But as Thea Queen, representative of The Queens estate, she had a duty to look good and pretend like she enjoyed everything. _Fuck that_ Thea mutters and scrambles her way out of messy children and noisy parents, feeling another one of her stress headaches begin. She pushes away a particularly idiotic kid and he seems to be sobbing so she runs quickly before he runs to tell his parents.

And crashes promptly into a guy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he says, face handsome for an old guy and Thea wonders what such a distinguished looking man was doing at a cake sale as he helped her up, his hands strong and calloused. "No no, I was running it's my fault" she breathes out and he smiles genuinely, stowing his hands into the pockets of a particularly handsome coat. _Mink_ Thea thought, _high society_ And when he tipped his hat charmingly and revealed a suit underneath the coat - _he's fucking rich_ followed as an after thought.

"So" Thea said, hesitating as she calculated the distance between the sale and her house before she came to the conclusion to wait exactly ten minutes for Oliver. "Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself" the older man says then and Thea smiles politely.

"Thea Queen" she says, hand out for him to shake. 

"Malcolm Merlyn" he says. 

And they shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set before Thea finds out Oliver is the Arrow. Oliver is still angsty and Tommy is still alive.   
> Frankly, I don't even know why I wrote this, I just had a compulsion. I felt like starting up a dark fic lol.


End file.
